1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque transmission arrangement, particularly a hydrodynamic torque converter, comprising a housing arrangement drivable for rotation around an axis of rotation and is filled or fillable with fluid, a clutch arrangement in the torque transmission path between the housing arrangement and a driven member, which clutch arrangement has a first friction surface formation rotatable with the housing arrangement and a second friction surface formation rotatable with the driven member, a clutch piston movable axially for producing and canceling a frictional engagement of the first friction surface formation with the second friction surface formation, and a piston carrying element connected in a substantially fluid-tight manner to the clutch piston on the radially inner side and which permits an axial movement of the clutch piston.
2. Description of the Related Art
A torque transmission arrangement of the type mentioned above which is constructed as a hydrodynamic torque converter is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,880 B2. In this known torque transmission arrangement, an annularly formed piston that is displaceable for engaging and disengaging a lockup clutch is supported and guided in its radially outer area at an outer disk carrier in an axially movable and fluid-tight manner. In its radially inner area, the clutch piston is supported in an axially movable and fluid-tight manner and guided for axial movement, respectively, at a likewise annularly formed piston carrying element and at the outer circumferential surface thereof, respectively. This piston carrying element is connected to a housing shell of the housing arrangement for rotating jointly by welding. In its radially inner area, the piston carrying element is held at an axial distance from this housing shell and, at that location, also axially supports the driven member which serves to transfer torque and which is provided in the form of a turbine hub. In order to obtain a fluid-tight connection of the clutch piston to the piston carrying element, the clutch piston has a circumferential groove in its inner circumferential surface located radially opposite the outer circumferential surface of the piston carrying element, an annular sealing element being received in this circumferential groove.